User talk:Elentári of the Stars
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:TheOrbitingStars page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 18:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Grand Cabin Games Hey Orb, just messaging you to let you know that your character Victorique has been selected to represent Melinoe's Cabin in the Grand Cabin games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. Re: Actually, she's not exactly my character. It's MoonOwl's. She left like last December I think and trusted me to take charge of her character to be adopted for some time. So yeah, sure, you can have her. I also think that too. It's too showing, exaggerating and well, you know. Also, I don't think you can change her name. Try to ask an admin about that one. =D Have a nice day! LittleNephilimShadows 11:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dunno. Just ask an admin what you can do to her. LittleNephilimShadows 10:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) your signature I've modified your signature in accordance to our policies and I've also updated the coding tags. To use, refer to the instructions on this page and do message me if you have any questions I'd very much like to continue the RP, post whenever you can and I'll do the same. I don't quite know what times I'll be available in chat, so we'll see. Flamefang (talk) 02:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) This is me Chur pet dragon, except i have wings! >.< respect gained GET ON CHAT. Hey hunn, get on GOTRP chat . :3 "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 09:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Warning I am giving you an official "verbal" warning, for an rp on Madeline Perthshire that you had with Onyx, that went beyond the real of appropriate for a pg-13 wiki and was not censored. Because you were not online when the proverbial shit hit the fan with it being revealed inappropriate sex rp's have gone un-punished, Onyx admitted to the rp's he had without needing to be caught. Because he admitted, I am also showing leniency with you, and only giving you a verbal warning for this infraction. Please remember to censor inappropriate bits of sex rp's. Describing erections and cum is not appropriate on this site. If you'd like to rp those bits, I'd suggest taking it to another site. ps I also deleted a forum rp with you and onyx that pushed the pg13 boundaries, not as bad, but, it's deleted, please be more careful :/ Sorry I've fond more inappropriate sex rp's, one with hydro, I'm going to have to give you an official first warning. RE: Regarding Affiliates Hi, there. I'm Zaox, an admin from the RuneScape Role-Play Wiki. I'm writing in regards to the message you left on Demise36's user page. The founder of the RSRP Wiki is inactive, and no longer maintains such involvement, and instead day-to-day running of it passes down to the group of admins we currently have. Having read through your message, it seems rather unclear as to what the meaning of your message was. You spoke of affiliates, yet didn't go into further detail as to what this would entail, or what hoped to be achieved? Should you wish to continue this discussion, and expand upon your original points, feel free to reply on my user page. Zaox (talk) 21:22, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! In case you hadn't noticed yet, you won the chat mod vote! I just wanted to congratulate you and figured I'd post on your wall since I haven't seen you today. So, once again, congrats. Azrael the Sorrowful - My Talk 02:53, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello }} question Did you use a power up early prize to get the month powers on Adelaide Lerkelashvor? Helper adelaide How does she have the 3/6 month power if she was just made 2 months ago? question I notice you're only getting a couple of edits every couple of weeks, do you need semi-active status (which means you edit fairly consistently but may suddenly go completely inactive without warning) or officially inactive status (which means you are quite sure you won't be able to edit hardly at all for the forseeable future) Issue with alyce Alyce Montague We passed a policy that a character can't have more than 3 separate models (not including images of girls you can't see their faces to see who they are), taking out all the images you can't see any of the model's face, there's a bunch of unknown models, and 7 models that are known, which puts you at somewhere around 10 or 11 models, and that's not counting the ones you can't see any of the model's face... Please fix the issue by 30 November to avoid any official warnings hi umm do you now how to code? --OlympusGuardian (talk) 23:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC)OlympusGuardian Project Bach and I have been talking regarding our chat mods. Soooo, since we're not on chat 24/7 to monitor what happens or who the mods present on chat are, we've discussed a way to find out if mods have been doing their jobs. Sometime within the next few weeks, a template will be created for each chat mod. In that template, you'll need to jot down the date, time you came to chat, time you left, and any significant happenings, such as bannings, kicking, verbal warnings given, arguments which caused disruptions, etc etc. If possible, kindly include also the people in chat when/if any significant event happened so we know who to question. This is just a way to know if mods have been doing their jobs, which is modding and keeping chat peaceful and PG-13. Not being able to edit the template would simply mean two things; one, you weren't on chat, or two, you were on chat but were not doing your job as a mod. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Any questions? :) I don't know when you get back but don't worry, it's alright. I just want you to know that both Raid and I have posted and that it's your turn. The boy who was there when they needed him was the first forgotten. 17:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Test! So we have a new test for claiming helpers/rbs/admins/crats etc etc to check their ability to claim...stuff >.<. Could you please, please, please take it *click here*? Thanks :) Rp? Orrrrbsyyyyyyu, want to rp? I'm bored and I'd like to rp with you. IM me back. :) Sun's out, Guns out. 21:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey again Orbsy, so do you have and single chars? Get back to me when you can :) Sun's out, Guns out. 00:07, November 26, 2013 (UTC) badge Your welcome I'M RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ~Kane re: You mean to put up like Hyu did that one for Halloween? And I don't think it matters what it says on it, holidays or christmas or whatever, I mean this IS a wiki involving the Greek gods, a polytheistic religion, being real, so if someone is offended by the term Christmas, they are probably also offended by the very nature of the wiki. Especially where Christmas is as much secular today as it is religious, it not more secular. re: I don't know, ask demi or hyu or something Re:Home Page In my opinion, it would be better to emphasize the greetings, like put it in a big font and center it on the page, so that users can see what the pic means at first sight. The background is fine in general, though if you'll put a bit more Christmas-themed editing on it, it will look better. :) Model Sorry to bother but the model, Elsa Hosk you're using for Victorique Schuhmacher is already being used by User:LittleRedCrazyHood this doesn't overly matter, unless she cares or you care about you two sharing you're gonna have to be the one that has to change as she had the model first, sorry :( ~ New Counselor Objective Hi! So in light of the recent objective being put into effect, you are now in charge of keeping the cabin count of the cabin you have a counselor spot in. For more info, please check this blog. We have a detailed list of things to do that spans your cabin count duties as a counselor spot holder over there. Thanks and have a nice day! Inactivity Will you happen to need our officially inactive status? You've gone over two weeks now with no activity and, as far as I know, there is no notice that you have other priorities/plans which will keep you from gettting to the wiki. If, by the 4th of January, you have failed to make an edit, your characters will be deleted and/or archived, depending on whether there is an issue with the page. Also, it's been a while since you last checked a claim. Do you still wish to continue checking claims? Mesaage Hey :) I'm delivering a message from Bach regarding claims, in which I quote, Basically the quote explains all >~< "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:21, January 16, 2014 (UTC) status do you require semi-active or officially inactive status? You are at nearly 13 days with 0 edits, and without either semi-active of officially inactive status, if you hit 25 days your characters will be archived Confirmation I heard from Bach that you would like to step down from being a chat mod due to inactivity purposes. Do you still wish to do so? ;3 I postedd, c: Jared Marr Jay. Challenge for Lt. of Thanatos Hello, my char Luthren Marks is challenging Madeline Perthshire for the postition of Lt. in the Thanatos' Cabin HiddenRealm (talk) 22:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Rp Hey Orbsy, think we can get back to our rp on Laidey? Sun's out, Guns out. 19:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Challenge Since you are the one being challenged, you pick the arena for the fight. Once you pick it, post the template here. TY :3